His Secret Life
by katsh
Summary: This is Kat8790. I can't get into my old account so I had to make a new one. I hope you all enjoy my new story! Summary: Brock and Reba never divorced. They did go through a rough patch but they were able to work things out, however, Brock has been keeping a secret from Reba for the past 7 years! Rated T for now, subject to change maybe later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I missed writing so much! I got inspired by this movie with Roma Downey called His Secret Life. It's a good movie and you should check it out. I also hope you like this story! Please enjoy and let me know if you did!

Chapter 1

Brock and Reba Hart lived a small quiet life in a middle class subdivision in Houston, TX. They have three lovely children; two gorgeous daughters and a handsome son who does extremely well in football like his dad. They have a son-in-law married to their eldest daughter Cheyenne, whom they considered a son and even though he is completely crazy, they still love him. Life was quiet, serene, and birds chirping outside the window on a beautiful sunny morning. Although there was one problem, everything that was just said was a lie.

Every day for the past 27 years seemed loud and crazy to them. It had seemed to double the past 7 years. Let's restart with introductions. Brock Hart and Reba Hart have been married for 27 years and have been happy for the first 19 of those years. During their 20th year, things took a down turn. Brock decided he wasn't happy with the simple life and tried to find ways to fill the sadness he was feeling with motorcycles, golf, and trying to get Reba to join him.

When she refused they fought and when they had the one big fight by Brock blaming Reba for holding him back, Reba kicked him out. He ended up buying a condo and living there while they went to marriage counseling. When that didn't work Brock filed for divorce and went to court; more fighting happened, they found out their seventeen year old daughter was pregnant, and they were ordered to therapy as a family.

There Reba finally broke and just asked Brock to come home. Brock moved back and helped Reba with their now growing family since they gained a son-in-law and grandchild in the same week.

But all this was seven years ago. Brock and Reba's marriage has never been stronger. Cheyenne and Van now have their own house with baby #2 on the way. Kyra was working while trying to get her band known more than just in the Houston area and Jake was getting ready for his final year as a middle school student.

Life was solid for Reba. She had a great husband, wonderful kids, soon two grandkids, and a great career in real estate. Life couldn't be better for her; except for one tiny secret that was being kept from her…and her world was about to be turned upside down.

Reba Hart felt the Wednesday morning sun poor in from the windows as she slowly awoke from her slumber. She was not a morning person, her family knew that and knew well enough to leave her be, so she wasn't surprised when she found herself alone her room. The sheets next to her long since cold.

She was surprised however when she cracked one eye opened and found a thermos of coffee waiting for her with a sticky note attached to it.

She yawned as she forced herself to sit up and reach for the sweet nectar. She sat up and took a sip; enjoying the nice, still hot, coffee. Reba then remembered the sticky note and peeled it off. 'Good morning sexy. Enjoy your coffee and I hope it stays hot for you. Come downstairs for poached eggs when you're ready.'

She smiled and stuck the sticky note in her bedside table with the others. Over the past few years Brock would leave her random notes, she kept all of them. With the little perk of the note and coffee, Reba jumped out of bed and got ready for her day.

Making her way into the kitchen an hour later dressed and ready to go, Reba snuck up behind the man in front of the refrigerator and stood on her tip toes to kiss the back of his neck.

"What did I do to deserve such treatment?" Brock chuckled.

"Being so sweet, of course I'm starting to think you only do it because you don't want to see the 'grrr, I'm Reba' face so early in the morning."

Brock shut the fridge and turned around with a jug of orange juice in hand. "Well duh." He said with a smile. He slipped his free arm around her, resting it casually on her behind. "Plus, I kind of have that love thing going for you."

He pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment before they heard, "Ewww, not while making breakfast Dad." Jake had stumbled downstairs in jeans and a t-shirt Reba was sure he just picked up off the floor.

She was over joyed of him becoming the young man he was but he was just like every other teenage boy, he smelled. "All right." Reba said stepping away. "We're grossing the kid out."

Brock shrugged and slapped her behind playfully as she walked by him, causing her to jump and giggle. "Seriously, guys, you're not teenagers anymore." Kyra exclaimed as she witnessed the exchange. "I thought that was supposed to die off the older got?"

Brock set the juice on the counter and pulled Reba into a tight embrace. "Please! I am more in love now than I ever was."

Reba smiled and kissed him. "Ewww, okay, Jake, come on, I'll take you to Van and Cheyenne's now, at least they know how a married couple really act."

Reba broke away from Brock and turned to her daughter. "What are you taking him to Van and Cheyenne's for?"

"They asked me to watch Elizabeth while they go to the doctors. Kyra offered to take me there."

Reba looked at her daughter in disbelief that she's actually doing something nice.

Kyra, of course, caught her mother's expression. "Oh he's paying me gas money. I don't drive for free. Plus I can use Cheyenne and Van's new pool and raid their fridge while he has to watch the spawn."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Be careful at least."

"Yeah Mom, we can get in so much trouble in their neighborhood. Those girl scouts are dangerous."

"Hey those cookies are dangerous at 150 calories for two cookies. They go straight to the thighs and behind."

"Nothing wrong with your behind." Brock said as he intently stared at her backside.

"Okay seriously gross guys. Come on Jake." Kyra pulled Jake out the door quickly.

"About time they took the hint." Brock grabbed Reba and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Hmmm…" Reba said wrapping her arms around him. She pulled away. "So only my backside is fine?"

Brock chuckled, lifted her up by her thighs and set her on the counter catching Reba by surprise. "You know I love every inch of you." He ran his hands up her thighs and around her waist. "Every…" He kissed her throat. "Single…" He moved down her chest. "Inch…."

Reba moaned as his kisses trailed and moved around her neck, chest, and behind her ear; her favorite spot. "Brock, it's Wednesday and…hmmm…even though it's summer…ooooo…we still have to work."

"I know…" He mumbled against her neck. He trailed kisses back up and to her soft lips, giving them on final kiss. "I just wanted to thank you for last night."

Reba laughed. "Shouldn't I be thanking you? I must say you were at your very best last night. I wonder what you want."

Brock laughed. "I just love to hear you."

"Oh, well, I'm glad I could be of service. Now what do you want for dinner tonight?" Brock cringed and Reba dropped her arms from his neck. "You won't be home." She sighed and pushed him away, jumping down from the counter.

"Honey look…" He pulled her back to him but she wasn't responding as well as before. "It came up last minute for the conference in Dallas, it's just for two days. A buddy of mine can't make it and he offered his spot to me. I'm really sorry."

"So last night was about breaking this news to me?" She was still quite angry.

Brock's eyes widened. "No! Oh no, honey, last night was a great night and it was because I love you, not because I have to leave today. I know the timing is bad but please don't see it that way. I just wanted to feel close to you last night, that's all." He gave his best puppy dog eyes, knowing she would forgive him before he left.

Reba's anger was slowly fading. "I really hate it when you do the puppy dog eyes." She stepped closer to him. "Okay, I forgive you but…" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "When you come back, you better be ready to make it up to me; even more so than you did last night."

Brock laughed and moved a hand down to her backside again, "Oh honey, don't worry, I'll be ready for you." He gave her behind another playful smack as she giggled into his ear. "I love you." He said in all sincerity.

She smiled and held him tightly, giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you too, ya monkey's butt." She gave him a final kiss before turning towards the coffee maker for more. "So when do you leave?"

"As soon as I finish breakfast. I have an hour to pack and then I'm off."

"Hmm…" Reba frowned and turned to give him a hug. "Please be safe."

"Don't worry Honey. It's just to Dallas."

"I know but I always worry when you go away on these trips."

"Aw, honey, it's fine, really. I will miss you but I will be fine." Brock kissed her lips on last time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I have so many ideas for this story but trying to fit them together is the problem, lol. Let me know what you think. I haven't written anything in a few years so it's tough to try and get back in the game. Review please and let me know! Thanks!

Chapter 2

Reba waited up until nine o'clock for Brock to call her. He usually always calls her at night when he is away but she had been so exhausted from her day that she ended up falling asleep. She was startled awake at eleven o'clock when the phone rang beside her.

"Mm…hello?" She said in a groggy voice.

"Aww, honey I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I thought you would still be up like usual."

"No…" she said with a yawn as she shifted in bed to sit up. "I was waiting for your call. I must have fallen asleep."

"You should go back to sleep."

"Well I'm wide away now." She said with a smile. "Tell me about your day. Did you just get into Dallas?"

"I did. I didn't get out of the office until after seven and traffic was awful..." Brock continued to tell Reba about the kid that almost bit his finger off and then the guy that almost hit him as he was getting off the expressway.

"You should be getting some sleep soon, shouldn't you?" Reba asked checking the clock; it read eleven thirty. "Don't you have to be up early?"

"Not until 8. Plus I always have time to talk to you." Reba smiled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I know it's only going to be two days but I always hate it when you go away for any length of time."

"Eh, you miss using me as your pillow." He joked.

"Well, of course." She said laughing. "I love snuggling up late at night with you. It's my favorite time of day and cradling a phone against my ear as we talk is not exactly what I had in mind for cuddling."

"I know. I miss holding you, kissing you…loving all over you, wishing I was there with you right now. I would running hands along your sides…"

Reba could hear Brock smiling on the other end of the phone and the way he was talking she knew where he wanted to take this conversation. "Brock…"

"Hmmm…" He said in a deep tone.

Reba ignored her shiver. "As much as I enjoy this conversation I don't think it's appropriate over the phone. I'd rather have the real thing here and that isn't possible at the moment."

"That's why there's a phone…and fantasy Mrs. Hart." He said it in his sexy tone. He got this tone whenever he was in the mood and would whisper in her ear.

It never worked to turn her on, it always just made her laugh and this time was no different as she laughed into the phone.

"It's supposed to be a turn on." He said slightly sad.

"Brock…honey…I'm sorry but your 'sexy voice'…is not sexy and I'm not going to have a little ring-a-ding on the phone with you."

Brock laughed at her choice of words. "Okay…okay…I'm sorry. I just miss you."

"I know. I miss you too and if you were here, trust me buster it would be on." She used her sexy voice which always turned him on, of course anything turned Brock on. She could wear her ratty old bathrobe and old t-shirt and he would still put the moves on her.

"Seriously woman, if you don't want to have ring-a-ding over the phone with me then you need to stop that."

"Okay, I'm going to hang up now. I need sleep and I know you do too."

"Yeah, I should. I love you."

"I love you too…so much."

"I'll call you tomorrow during a break."

"All right. Be safe." She gave a kiss into the phone before hanging up. She set the phone down on her night stand. She set her reading glasses and turned off her lamp. She knew she should try to sleep but she also knew that it wasn't probably going to happen. She never slept well with him gone but she needed to get used to it.

She snuggled well into her bed before trying to drift off.

Brock kept his promise and called her during his break for lunch. He talked about how boring it was without her there. Reba mentioned Jake trying out for the basketball team…and being horrible at it. That boy really needed to find a new calling other than sports. He sent her a kiss over the phone and promised to call that night.

Reba never missed Brock's call but she had fallen asleep waiting, only to be woken up at three o'clock in the morning. "Wha…" She sat up groggy, looking for the source of her interrupted slumber. The phone kept ringing and ringing. "Ugh…hello…" She said in an irritated tone. She had just finally was able to sleep after having tossed and turned most of the night.

"Hello, is this Mrs. Reba Hart?"

She yawned and sighed as she sat up. "Ugh, depends on who is asking at three am."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes this is she." Reba replied as she flopped back down against her pillows.

"Mrs. Hart, this is Dallas County Hospital…"

Reba immediately was wide awake and sat straight up in bed. "Ye…yes…" She stuttered.

"You are listed as Mr. Brock Hart's contact information. We need you to come down to the hospital immediately."

"Oh my god! Is he hurt? Is he okay? What happened?" Reba's mind was running a mile a minute as she jumped out of bed and started towards her closet.

"It's best if you just come in ma'am."

On the verge of tears Reba knew she needed to calm herself before replying. "I'll be there as soon as possible. I'm in Houston."

She hung up and grabbed the first pair of jeans and t-shirt she found. She slipped into her sandals before grabbing her purse. She needed to tell Kyra before she left that she was in charge. She carefully eased her way into her daughter's room. "Kyra…" she said in a hurried harsh whisper while shaking her daughter's shoulder.

"Hmm…" Kyra groaned and pulled the pillow over her head, trying to block out any unwanted sleep interruptions; which in Kyra's case, interrupting her sleep, was always unwanted. She got it from her mother but right now Reba didn't care. She needed her daughter awake.

"Kyra!" she said a little more harshly than before.

Kyra growled in anger at being awake and sat straight up out of bed, like a pop tart in a toaster. "What?!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"I have to go to the hospital, something happened with your dad. I need you to watch Jake."

Kyra's face softened but Reba didn't wait for a response or say anything more. She turned and walked out of the room and practically ran down the stairs, she's lucky she didn't fall. Kyra was right on her trail.

"Well, what's going on? What happened? Is he okay?"

Reba paused at the back door with her hand on the door knob. "I don't know." She said turning to her daughter. "They didn't say anything over the phone. I have to go to Dallas. I need you to watch your brother. If you need anything call your sister. Let her know what's going on." She was halfway out the door when she turned back. "Don't mentioned this to Jake or Elizabeth until I call with exactly what is happening."

Kyra nodded and Reba took a deep breath still trying to regain some composure. "Do you need someone to ride with you Mom? Maybe Van?"

Reba shook her head as tears started again. Kyra hated to see her mom so broken up. "No." she said wiping them away. "I'll be fine by myself. Once I know what's going on I'll have you guys come up there, okay? Now I have to go. Please make breakfast for Jake."

"Drive carefully!"

Reba rushed out to her car, barely hearing Kyra telling her to be safe. She was already speeding down the highway, praying she didn't get pulled over by the cops or that she didn't get into an accident, within a five minutes of leaving her driveway.

So many thoughts and memories were going through her head right now. Their first kiss, date, their first time, their wedding, children, house, birthdays, and anniversaries. She thought of all the things she wished she had said to him…and all the things she wished she could take back.

Their marriage was never an easy one, hell before they even started dating they hated each other. She thought he was an arrogant jerk and he figured she was an uptight prude with nothing to do except stick her nose in a book. She wasn't sure exactly what changed or when it changed but all she knew was one day they looked over at each other and the room filled with so much heat she could barely breathe.

It was a shift she wasn't expecting and something she fought so hard to resist but Brock pushed. He seduced. He conquered, as he liked to call it. He won her over with his sweet charm and baby blue puppy dog eyes. He had shown her love and passion that she had never felt before and she never regretted picking him over Parker.

Brock had forever since the thirty years she had known him been pushing her buttons, in good and bad ways of course. He always brought out the best in her and the worst. They always brought out the best and worst in each other but they were still true soul mates; the definition of soul mates and right now she could not imagine not having him by her side.

Even when they were on the verge of divorce she never imagined him not there. They always loved and supported each other and their family together. What would she do if he was gone? She is not so sure she would make it. She couldn't handle another break down. She couldn't handle this without him. They were each other's rock.

Tears were flowing down her face now. She knew she needed to get ahold of herself because she didn't even know what was wrong yet. She was assuming the worst as she always did. Brock could be perfectly fine right now, eating jello and talking with pretty nurses.

She nodded to herself. He was absolutely fine. He had to be. Reba looked up to the exit, as signs for Dallas were coming into her vision.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The drive didn't seem to go fast enough for Reba even if she made it in a 2 hours and 59 minutes. She pulled into the emergency room parking lot of Dallas County Hospital. She parked in the first spot she saw and almost forgot to put the car in park as she jumped out of the vehicle and ran towards the entrance. She barreled through the door, almost knocking a nurse out of the way as she walked up to the front desk.

"Brock Hart!" she breathlessly blurted out to the desk attendant.

"Ma'am?"

"Brock Hart, I am his wife. I was told he was here."

The receptionist held up one finger and typed a few keys on the keyboard in front of her. "Yes, car accident victim, room 203. Down the hall to your right."

Reba muttered a thank you as she buzzed through the double doors and took off down the hall. She found his room, no problem, and she was about to walk in when someone in a lab coat walked out. "I'm sorry." He said with a smile as he almost bumped into her. "Are you here to see Mr. Hart?"

Reba nodded. "Yes, I am his wife."

"Well, I'm the doctor who worked on Mr. Hart."

"How is he?" Reba really didn't care for pleasantries. She just wanted to see her husband.

"He will make a full recovery."

"Good." Reba tried to move around the doctor to go into the room but the doctor stopped her.

"However, there are some things you should know."

Reba tensed up immediately. "I thought you said he will make a full recovery?"

"He will. He will, don't worry but there will be some complications. He came in with some minor internal bleeding we were able to correct…"

"Oh god." Reba's eyes filled with tears.

"He's okay Mrs. Hart. We fixed that. He has a broken leg and an almost shattered shoulder. He will need some therapy for the shoulder but we were able to repair that as well. He has some stitches in his cheek and a lot of miner cuts and bruises but he is going to be just fine. He will have to stay here for a couple of weeks. We want to make sure those internal bleeding bruises heel and he doesn't have complication with that but I am positive he will be just fine." Reba's shoulders sagged heavily in relief. "He will need around the clock care once he is home."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, you can but just remember his appearance may startle you a bit. He isn't awake yet either. We have him heavily sedated for the next few days."

Reba nodded and the doctor stepped aside to allow Reba access to the room. She opened the door slowly, immediately the rhythmic beep of the heart monitor reached her ears. She slowly walked around the green curtain of privacy and gasp at the sight of her love.

A few minor cuts and bruises were an understatement. Brock had them all over his face, hands, and the one arm she could see; the other was in a cast and held against his body in a sling. He had one eye that looked to be busted, stitched, and swollen shut. His left leg was also in a cast all the way to his hip and held high in a slinger connected to the hospital ceiling. His other leg was tucked under the blanket but she was sure if she could see it, it too would have several cuts and bruises.

She knew she couldn't wake him with up with the amount of drugs they were pumping into his system; still Reba approached his bed slowly and as quietly as she possibly could. "Oh honey." She choked down her sobs and she gently rested her hand on his free right arm. She knew the doctor said he would make a full recovery but that didn't mean she was any less worried about him.

She heard a throat clear behind her and she turned to see the doctor had followed her in. "How did this happen? You said car accident?"

The doctor nodded as he stepped closer to the end of the bed. "Yes, according to the police a drunk driver ran a red light and hit the driver side of the vehicle. Your husband was driving and so his left side is pretty banged up. The car was totaled."

Reba let a relief of tears fall down her face, she was so grateful he was alive. "We have personal items you might want, they came in with the police."

"Okay." Reba was quiet. She agreed but didn't really pay attention to what the doctor was saying. She pulled the chair that was against the wall closer to his bed and sat down, never letting her hand up from where it rested on his arm. The doctor nodded and left them alone together.

Reba moved her hand to grasp his. It felt so rough and cold, not at all like the soft steady hands that would always reach for her, these weren't the hands that would love on her body. Why did he have to go to another stupid convention? How much more could one talk about teeth?

She heard a small painful groan and her eyes snapped up to his. She could see his heard trying to move and his swollen lips trying to part as another groan, louder this time, escaped them. Reba looked to the bedside and pushed the button for the nurse several times. She stood up to look over Brock and saw one bright blue eye staring at her. "Don't worry honey…" She said stroking his arm. "The nurse will be here in any second to give you more painkillers."

He groaned again, trying to move this time. "Please don't move honey."

The nurse walked in just in time with a needle. "Is he waking up?"

"Yes."

"We are trying to keep up with him but sometimes his will just seems stronger than the painkillers." Reba felt a slight squeeze to her hand and smiled as she squeezed gently back. "It's okay honey. The nice nurse is going to make you feel all better.

His dried lips parted slightly. "R…re…b…a"

She just wanted to burst into tears when she heard him call her name. It may have been raspy and anything short above a whisper but it was so important that he recognized her. His eyes immediately dozed the moment the nurse pushed medicine through his IV.

"So you're Reba." The nurse said with a smile as she straightened out.

"Yes."

"He has said your name every time he wakes up. This guy for sure loves you."

The nurse smiled once more before she turned and left the room again. Reba's heart was so broken. She wanted so badly to talk to him right now. She sat back down in the chair and she still never let go of his hand. Rough or not, she needed to feel him right now. She scooted even closer to his side and rested her head on the mattress, pressing his palm to her cheek. Laying her head down like that made Reba realize the adrenaline she had been running on and felt herself overwhelmed with complete exhaustion. She soon fell asleep.

{

She had woken up a couple of hours later in the same positon with tension in her neck. She groaned and tried to work out the pain but it only seemed to make it worse. Soon after she awoke her cell phone began ringing. She had forgotten to shut it off. She picked it out of her purse and glanced at the name. It was Cheyenne.

She had forgot to call the kids. For the first time since she arrived Reba let go of Brock's hand. She had to step out into the hall to make her phone call. It rang once and Cheyenne picked up.

"Mom?!" Cheyenne answered in a frantic tone.

"Cheyenne…how are you guys doing?"

"How are we doing? How is dad? What happened?"

"His car was struck by a drunk driver. He's banged up pretty bad but he's going to be okay. They said he could go home in a couple of weeks."

"Weeks?!"

"Yes, weeks. He had some internal bleeding when he got here. He also has a broken leg, a shattered shoulder, and a few stitches. He's going to need therapy for the shoulder but the doctor said he will make a full recovery."

Cheyenne breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. When can we see him?"

"They have him sedated for the next few days so probably not until he starts to wake up."

"Are you going to stay there?"

"Yes, I'm going to stay until they kick me out and then I will probably get a hotel room here. Have Van take care of the business for me for now."

"Sure Mom. Is there anything else we can do?"

Reba thought about it for a moment and then thought about Brock's practice. "Yeah, actually do your dad a favor and go to the practice. Call everyone that has an appointment within the next two months and refer them over to Eugene. Just tell them we have to close for now due to illness. Your dad is not going to be working for a while."

"Of course Mom. I can do that." They both sat in silence for a moment before Cheyenne broke it. "Are you sure you don't need anyone up there with you right now?"

"No honey. I'm fine. Just take care of your brother and sister for me."

"Van and I are at your house right now Mom. We are going to stay here until you come back and then we can figure out a new plan."

"Sounds good. Give Elizabeth my love."

"I will…and make sure you eat."

Cheyenne knew under great stress her Mom would tend to skip a few meals, not that she was anorexic or anything or even doing it on purpose. It's just her mom would stress herself out so much to the point of feeling physically sick to her stomach.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about me. I will be just fine."

Cheyenne knew better than to press the issue. That would just stress her out even more and cause more damage.

"Please let us know if you want someone up there with you. Van could be there within a couple of hours."

"I will let you know. For now just take care of each other and the house for me."

"I will. I know he can't hear it but tell Daddy I love him."

Reba smiled. "Don't worry. I will. Bye bye honey."

Reba hung up the phone, happy that was over. Now she wanted some quiet and to sit with Brock. She walked back into his room. There was no change of course. He was still knocked out. She sat back down by his bed side and immediately took his hand again.

"Cheyenne says to tell you she loves you. I was just telling the kids about you. They will come up in a few days, when you are awake." She knew he couldn't hear her in the drugged induced sleep he was in but she liked to pretend he did. "I love you so much honey." Reba said as another set of tears followed.

Reba stayed by Brock's side all day long until the nurse came in and told her visiting hours were over. She was in luck that there was a holiday Inn across the street with a free room. Brock wasn't in too serious condition for them to let her stay in the room with him. She would go back up bright and early tomorrow.

She would probably would be up anyway. If she had trouble sleeping when he was just away, now he was hurt, even if the doctor said he would be just fine she knew she was going to toss and turn all night long.

{

The next few days were rough on Reba. She rarely got any sleep and as Cheyenne predicted she wasn't eating all that well; a power bar here and there from the vending machine and coffee is what she was living on. She watched the nurses keeping Brock under. When the meals would come around the attendant would leave a tray for her, even though Brock couldn't eat it, hoping she would because even the staff noticed her lack of eating.

It was the day they were to stop Brock's sedation and allow him to wake up when Reba realized she had been wearing the same clothes for three days. She had called Cheyenne to have her bring up a change of clothes for herself.

She was waiting on her daughter and son-in-law right now. Kyra was still keeping an eye on Jake and Elizabeth. Jake finally knew about his dad but they are still keeping it from Elizabeth. They figured they would let the young ones see him when he was a bit less swollen.

Reba was sitting by Brock's bedside once again that midmorning when there was a small knock on the door. She turned to see it open and Van and Cheyenne walked in. Cheyenne took one look at her dad and with being pregnant she burst in tears. "He's okay honey, really. He's gotten a lot better. A lot of the swelling has gone down."

Cheyenne sniffled and walked over by her mom's chair. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and squeezed Reba tightly. "How are you doing Mom?"

"I'm fine. The nurses check in every once in a while but nothing has changed. Your father woke up once but then they were able to keep him asleep. They are going to stop the morphine tonight and just give him small dose of mild painkillers to keep the pain away and it will make him asleep but it won't knock him out."

Cheyenne nodded and glanced down at the cup of coffee that was in Reba's hand. "When was the last time you ate?"

Reba shrugged. "Lunch yesterday I had a power bar."

"Okay we are going to go down to the cafeteria and have something to eat."

Reba shook her head. "I need to be here."

"You said they weren't stopping the morphine until tonight. He's not going to wake up. Van can stay with Dad and call us for any reason." Reba was dead set on not going anywhere but her daughter had a firm tug on her arm. "I promise Van will call us."

Cheyenne held out some hope to get her mother out of the chair and her heart sored when Reba stood up. "If anything happens, anything at all, you call me immediately."

Van nodded and would do anything for Mrs. H if it meant that she would go eat a proper meal. She looked sick and very pale.

Cheyenne pulled her mother downstairs before she could change her mind. "What do you feel like eating?"

"I don't care."

"Well, it looks like they have some soup and sandwiches." Reba nodded. "Two cheddar broccoli soups and two turkeys on wheat please." The attendant behind the counter nodded and got their food in no time.

They balanced their trays to the cashier before deciding to sit in a small booth in the corner. Cheyenne dug into her food as soon as they sat down. She noticed her mother however was just moving her soup around and picking at the bread of her sandwich.

"Okay Mom…" Cheyenne set her spoon down and crossed her arms. "I understand Dad is hurt and you're worried but he is fine. He will recover but you seem to not believe it yourself. You even said up there he looks better now. Dad wouldn't want you stressing out and not eating. He would be very angry actually and you know it, now eat."

Reba knew Brock would be very angry. She picked up her spoon and slowly began to eat her soup. She at least needed to stay healthy for Brock while he was here and for when he returned home. Reba hadn't realized how hungry she was until she started eating her soup. She ate every last bite including her sandwich and washing it all down with a small carton of milk that Cheyenne had made her get.

Reba felt better and was so thankful her daughter for looking out for her. They quickly headed back to Brock's room. They arrived to find Van with his head back, snoring up a storm.

"Van…" No movement. "Van!"

He shot up and turning to his wife and mother-in-law. "All good?" he asked with a yawn.

Reba just smiled, shaking her head, and nodded. Reba was about to sit back down when a knock at the door interrupted them and in walked the doctor. "Mrs. Hart., do you have a moment?"

"It's okay. They can hear." she said motioning to her daughter and son-in-law.

"I was actually just inquiring about Ms. Booker."

Reba was confused. "I'm sorry, Ms. Booker?"

"Yes, Ms. Barbara Jean Booker. The passenger in the vehicle that your husband was driving."

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I hope you enjoyed this nice long chapter! I have more written, just a matter of typing, lol. Reviews are love!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reba's blood ran cold and her body completely stiffened, unable to move. The doctor continued, not noticing Reba's sudden change. "Her condition isn't as severe as your husband's. She has a concussion, one broken arm, and a broken ankle. She can be discharged in a couple of days but I can't get a hold of any family members."

Reba was ready to flip. "No, I don't know." She finally said.

"All right, well, I'm sorry to bother you with that. Good news though we reduced his medication so he can slowly wake up. He should actually be awake by tonight. I'm sure you are relieved." The doctor paused but was only greeted with silence. "Well I will be back later in the evening to talk with Mr. Hart once he is awake. Excuse me."

The doctor left and Reba was still standing by the bed her eyes now staring at the unconscious man in it. "You…" Her tone was full of hatred. "Worthless, cowardly, piece of garbage!"

"Mom, look, we don't know who this woman is. She could have been another dentist at the convention."

Reba scoffed. "Yeah, Barbara Jean sounds like dentist material all right. Her initials are BJ!"

Cheyenne cringed. "We should wait until Dad wakes up to hear who she is okay?"

Reba shook her head and grabbed her purse from the floor. "I'm not waiting for anything. I am going home."

"No, mom…wait…"

But Reba was out the door before Cheyenne could stop her. She wasn't sure if she should run after her mom. This whole situation was nuts. Dad was driving around with some woman? Nothing made sense.

}

Reba let the tears flow freely as she hit the highway. She checked out of her hotel room and was gone before she ever thought about turning back. She couldn't believe what an idiot she has been. How could Brock do this to her? She knew they had their problems but she didn't think they were so bad to the point he would even think about going to someone else!

She should have known. All the late nights. All the trips out of town. How could she have been so stupid? So trusting? She got home as fast as she could. He didn't want just her, fine. She wasn't going to be there for him. Let that Barbara Jean chick take care of him.

She walked into the house and was greeted by an angry Kyra. "You walked out?" Cheyenne must have called her.

Reba turned and she had hoped her face wasn't still all blotchy and swollen from her tears. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"You don't even want to find out who this woman is?"

"No." Reba walked towards the stairs until Kyra's next statement made her stop.

"It's the tall blonde, wasn't it?"

Reba turned to her in shock. "What?"

"The woman that was in the car was a tall blonde woman." Reba was too shocked to respond. Kyra stood there her arms crossed, clearly angry. "I've seen them a few times together over the past year. They never saw me but a couple of times while dad claimed to be out of town I saw them together."

Reba couldn't even speak. She just turned and walked up the stairs unable to process all that she had learned in the past few hours. She slammed her bedroom door shut and just flopped on her bed, burying her face in the pillow and crying herself to sleep.

She woke up later that evening, still feeling angry and confused. She went downstairs and found Kyra in the living room watching TV. She looked up when she saw her mom come down the stairs. "Have a nice nap?"

Reba didn't respond. She just went into the kitchen for a water. Kyra ended up following her. "Cheyenne called. Dad is awake and has been asking for you."

She took a swig of water, no response. "Are you going to see him?" Still nothing. "This isn't like you Mom. You usually have a plan of action already.

That did it. Reba snapped. "Well for almost thirty years I thought I knew my husband but apparently I don't. He's been seeing someone else for god only knows how long!"

"I still think you should talk with him and find out who she is and why he did this."

"No actually I don't."

Just as Kyra was about to respond the doorbell rang. Reba walked right past her daughter and went straight to it. She put her normal friendly Reba smile on her face as she pulled the door open.

Behind it was a younger brunette, late twenties or early thirties, and a small boy who couldn't be any older than six, maybe seven years old.

"Hi, can I help you?" Reba asked in a friendly tone.

"Hi, I'm Victoria. I live next door to Barbara Jean. I'm very sorry to show up like this. I didn't know what else to do."

Reba stiffened at the mention of the woman's name. "I'm sorry?"

"With Henry. I know Barbara Jean and Brock are still in the hospital but I don't have any more vacation and I have to get back to work." Reba realized exactly what this woman was saying and went completely numb. She watched as Victoria knelt down in front of the little boy. "Now you know you'll be okay here right?" The little boy nodded shyly. "You know your Mom and Dad love you very much and they will be home very soon okay?"

The woman hugged the boy and placed the bag she was hiding just inside the door. "Thank you so much." The woman said and before Reba could stop her, she left, leaving the little boy on her porch.

He stood there shyly, not knowing what to do. "Henry is it?" He nodded. "Well, why don't you come in Henry." Reba picked up the bag and allowed him to walk in the door.

"They had a kid together?!"

Reba turned to Kyra and motioned for her to zip it. As much as she wanted to be angry right now she couldn't do that in front of the little boy. He was the innocent one in all of this. "Well…" Reba turned and knelt down in front of him. "My name is Reba."

"I know." He said in the quietest voice she had ever heard.

Reba took on a look of surprise. "You do?"

He nodded again. "You are married to my Daddy."

Reba was shocked again. "Really?" Henry nodded. "What else do you know about me?"

"Daddy said you have bright red hair, pretty blue eyes, and a really pretty smile." Reba grinned which caused Henry to smile too, finally relaxing a bit. "He also said you make the best grilled cheese sandwiches."

Reba laughed. "I've been so. So, are you hungry Henry?" He nodded. "What do you say I make you a grill cheese and you can tell me all about yourself."

Reba held out her and Henry was hesitant at first but he eventually placed his tiny hand into hers. Reba led him into the kitchen and set him up at the island with a glass of milk while she made sandwiches for the both of them.

Kyra disappeared and that left Reba and Henry alone together. Once the sandwiches were made Reba sat down with him and gently asked a few questions. She needed to know what this kid knew if he already knew about her. He knew a lot from what Reba found out.

He knew he had two sisters and a brother. He knew he had a baby niece and even a nephew coming soon. He said he knew he couldn't see them or meet Reba because they didn't know about him until today. "Will I get to see them now?!" he asked excitedly.

Reba gave a small smile. "Sure you will. First, finish your sandwich okay. You stay right here. I will be right back."

Reba left the kitchen to allow Henry to munch on his sandwich and pickle. She took a breath as she watched him through the window between the living room and dining room.

"He looks like Dad." A voice behind her said causing Reba to jump.

She turned to see Kyra right behind her, watching Henry too. "I know." Reba said with a sigh.

There was no denying this was Brock's child. Besides the dishwater blonde hair; he also had Brock's blue eyes.

"He seems easy going." Kyra pointed out. "Comfortable around us at least."

"He knows us."

"What?"

"Yeah he knows who we are. He knows he has sisters and a brother. He even knows Lizzie."

"So, Dad told…"

Reba nodded. "He had to of. He even said he knew he couldn't meet us yet because we didn't know about him."

"This is so screwed up."

"Tell me about it."

"You know you have to go and talk to Dad now right? I mean with this kid here…"

Reba nodded. "I know." She ran her fingers through her hair, trying not to cry again. "I think I'm gonna have you guys stay here with him until I find out everything from your dad."

"Can this family get any more screwed up?"

"I hope not. I don't think I could take much more craziness."

}

Reba decided to wait until the next morning to drive back to Dallas. If she left last night she wouldn't get there until after visiting hours. She had Henry asleep in Jake's room while Jake was staying over at a friend's house. What was she going to do? When she was alone in her own bed she was able to let her thoughts drift and think over everything that has been happening. The life she once knew was shattered into a million pieces.

Her husband of almost thirty years not only had an affair but also conceived a child with her! Everything she had knew about her life has been a complete lie. How could Brock do this to her? Why did he do it?

She thought he loved her as much as she loved him but she guessed that wasn't enough. She tried to think of what she would say when she saw Brock on the way back to the hospital but nothing she thought of sounded any good to her. A she drove down the expressway she thought back to earlier in the morning when she made Henry breakfast and he asked if he could see his mommy and daddy.

She had forgotten about Barbara Jean being in the same hospital. All this time the woman was probably nothing more than a few feet away. She thought about bringing Henry up there but his parents would be discharged shortly and he could go home with them. Reba was certainly not allowing Brock to come back.

They were done.

She would file the divorce papers as soon as she got a free moment.

She arrived at the hospital later that afternoon and when she started down the hall toward his room her stomach started churning and she could feel her inside were about to come outside. She saw a sign for the rest room and bolted to it.

She barely made it to the stall before she lost all of the breakfast, which wasn't really much to begin with, from that morning. These nerves were really working on her but she knew she had to talk with him.

She rinsed her mouth and took a deep breath before heading back toward his room. As she stepped toward it Van and Cheyenne stepped out. "He keeps asking for her though and I don't know what to say to…Mom!" Cheyenne grinned when she saw Reba. "Look, Dad has been asking for you and I'm not sure what to tell him anymore. I didn't say anything about earlier."

"Good. I want to talk with him." Reba stepped towards the door while Van and Cheyenne started to follow. She turned and put one hand up, stopping them in their place. "Alone." She said in a firm tone. "I need to talk to your Dad alone."

"You sure?" Reba nodded. "Just don't kill him."

Reba ignored her daughter's comment and stepped into the room. The rhythmic beep of the heart monitor greeted her ears and she stepped around the privacy curtain.

Brock was actually sitting up, well the bed was raised and he was awake, reading a golf magazine. He dropped the magazine as soon as his wife came into view and a big smile graced his face. "Honey!" Reba gave a head nod but didn't leave her spot at the end of the bed. Brock laughed and held out his one good arm. "Don't just stand there, come here.

Reba crossed her arms and shook her head. "I think the hospital would frown on me hurting you more."

Thinking she was just worried about him Brock just smiled and patted the seat next to him. "You won't, come here. I won't bite…" He smirked. "Unless you want me to."

"I would hurt you if I come over there."

Brock's smile faded as he finally noticed his wife's demeanor wasn't very friendly or happy to see him. "What's wrong?" He finally asked a few seconds of silence.

Reba pinched bridge of her nose, trying to figure out the best way to bring it up. "So tell me about this trip of yours?"

Brock, completely confused, humored her. "I was at the dental convention."

"With Barbara Jean Booker?"

There. She just flat out said it.

Brock closed his eyes for a moment, trying to find the words to best explain the situation. "She is just a friend."

"Bullshit." Reba said in the coldest voice she could muster without bursting into tears, she was fighting it so hard.

"She is!"

"Then explain Henry who right now sitting at our house wondering where in the world his mommy and daddy are!"

Brock winced. "Look, Reba, I'm sorry."

"Sorry what? That you've been cheating on me for seven years and you have a whole other family somewhere?!"

Brock's eyes widened. "No! No…Reba listen. Barbara Jean and I were together while we were separated but that's it, never after we got back together."

"We were still married during the separation!"

"I know. I'm sorry but we had filed for divorce and I thought that's where we were going. I thought that's what you had wanted, even if I didn't!"

"So you ran into the arms of another woman?!" Reba didn't stop the tears anymore. "You made a baby with her Brock!"

"I know. Barbara Jean had Henry. It was her choice okay. She said I could be there or not but she was having the baby and I'm sorry but he is my son! I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Sorry?" Reba was practically sobbing now and it was tearing Brock's heart into pieces. He never meant to hurt her. "You think saying sorry is going to fix this?!"

"Reba…I know its bad. I know going to Barbara Jean when we were having problems was not the best decision but she was just…there. It was a just a need she filled temporary. She was happy when we got back together Reba. Please!" Reba didn't say anything. She just held her face in her hands, unsure of what to do, how to deal with this. Brock continued. "I know it hurts and I know I did wrong by not telling you but I didn't want to lose you then and I don't want to lose you now."

Reba looked up and saw Brock actually had tears in his eyes but she couldn't focus on that. She only had one thing to say.

She shook her head. "It's over Brock."

With those final words Reba walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Reba ran out of Brock's hospital room and ignored her daughter as she went to the bathroom to throw up again. Rinsing out her mouth after losing whatever was left in her stomach, Reba splashed some cold water on her face. She took a good look at herself in the mirror and hated what she saw.

Her eyes were swollen and blotchy from crying, had bags underneath, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She wasn't sure of what to do next. She had her husband's child he had with another woman at home, waiting to see his parents. She had her children she had to worry about with all this mess and the worst part about all this was the ache she still felt in her heart for Brock.

She wanted to go in there, tell him she loved him and to make sure that he was okay but the replaying of lies over the last seven years kept popping into her head. All the trips he took made her wonder if he had been with her, all the late nights at the office, was he loving her? He said they were just friends who had a child together but she wasn't sure she believed him.

All the lies, they were just too much right now.

She heard the door to the bathroom open and Reba quickly wiped her face off with a towel.

"Mom?" Reba looked up to see Cheyenne walk into the bathroom. "You okay?" Reba shrugged. How could anyone be okay in the situation she was currently in? "Things didn't go well?"

Reba shook her head. "How can anything go well right now? I find out my husband had an affair."

"I'm sorry Mom."

Cheyenne came up behind her and gave her mother a hug. "He had a child with her." Reba breathed. Tears were forming in her eyes again, she really needed them to stop.

Cheyenne blinked and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and to make sure she heard her mother right. "Come again?"

Reba nodded. "Yeah, when I went home, well today, this woman comes to the door with this little boy. She keeps going on about how she can't watch him anymore and I just stand there, looking like a fool, her thinking I know what's going on. She just left before I had a chance to react or say anything."

Cheyenne was stunned. Her Dad had another child with someone other than her mother. Why was her family so screwed up?

"You want to know the really messed up part?" Reba said with a laugh as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "He knows us."

"What?"

"Yup. Henry, that's his name, knows his daddy is married to me. He knows he has a brother and sisters. He even knows about Van and Lizzie." Reba's voice changing from sadness to anger as she continued. "Your father cared to tell them about us but he didn't even bother to tell his actual wife that he had another family somewhere. He didn't bother to tell me he slept with another woman while we were married!"

Reba let the tears fall again and Cheyenne had no clue what to do except to hold her mother as tightly as possible. She had only ever seen her mother break down like this once before. It was while her parents were separated and Cheyenne was so afraid she was going to lose her mother during that time. She had never wanted to see that again.

"What are you and Dad going to do?"

Reba pulled away and began to wipe her tears again. "I hate to tell you this here but your dad and I are getting a divorce."

"Mom! No!" Cheyenne knew what her father did was awful, unforgiveable almost but she didn't want to see her family break up, not again.

Reba shook her head. "I'm sorry honey but I just can't forgive this time. He lied to me, to all of us, for six and a half years."

"Mom, please think about this first. You are angry right now and I know it's horrible, it's terrible but it was a mistake!"

"Yeah, a pretty big mistake. I want to keep this between us for now, no need to upset the younger ones just yet okay?"

"But…"

Reba held up a hand and shook her head. "We can talk about it later."

Cheyenne admitted defeat for now because she knew when her mom was mad it didn't matter how much sense you tried to make, there was no trying to change her mind otherwise. She would talk to her later.

"Have they told you when Dad can officially go home?"

Reba shrugged. "No and frankly It's not my concern anymore. He can go home with Barbara Jean."

Cheyenne eyes widened. She had never heard her mother talk so coldly before. "How Mom?" Cheyenne finally said. "They both have broken bones and concussions. You say you don't want the younger ones to find out but they will know something is up when Dad doesn't come home from the hospital."

Reba hadn't thought that far yet but she was certain she didn't want him home with her and the way Cheyenne was hinting she didn't want Barbara Jean in her home either, no way.

"Seriously Mom…" Cheyenne continued. "I know you are not this heartless. They both need help and from the sounds of things they don't have anyone."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do." Cheyenne knew her mother better than that. "I know you love Dad Mom. I know what he did is just a complete shock. Trust me I want to hurt him too because of what he did to you but that doesn't change that I know you still love him and I know you still care what happens to him. You can't let him go out onto the streets…that's what is going to happen if we don't take him home."

Reba hated her daughter for making sense. Yes, of course, she still loved her husband. She would be heartless not to. She loved him with all her might but she doesn't want to love him, not right now. She wants to hurt him like he is making her hurt. She wants him to suffer. She wants him to see the pain he is causing her and this family. She wants him to see that his choices have consequences. She wanted to be cold and just let him go into the streets…but she knew she couldn't do that. Reba knew she had to do what was best for her entire family, not just her. She had to bring Brock home with her; even if right now her entire being was fighting against it and fighting against loving him anymore.

"What about Barbara Jean and Henry?" Cheyenne asked, unsure of the whole situation.

Reba scoffed at her daughter. "What?" she asked in a disbelieving tone. "You want me to take them in my house too?" Cheyenne looked away shyly. "You've got to be kidding me! I don't think so Cheyenne, no way!"

"Where are they going to go Mom? From the way it sounds it's just been her and Henry and sometimes Dad would come around. I don't know the story but it sounds like her family doesn't talk to her. What will happen to that little boy?"

Reba clenched her hands into fists. She hated it when her daughter was right. Henry was an innocent party here. No matter how much she wanted to ignore the fact her husband lied and had a child with another woman she had to think about this poor little boy who didn't really understand or have a clue of what was going on around him.

"Maybe we should at least talk to her?" Cheyenne broke her Mom's thoughts and Reba looked to her daughter with a glare. "I'm just saying, if you really want to know or find out anything, let's go talk to her."

Reba shook her head. "I can't do that."

"You have to Mom. You know that."

Reba knew she was right again. Why did she have to be right? Why did this have to happen? Why did her husband have to betray her like this? Why didn't he love her as much as she loved him? She placed her head in her hands as her sobbing started once more.

Cheyenne's tears began and she held her mother as she broke down once more. Cheyenne wasn't sure if she could handle this again. When her parents broke up the last time she had to hold the family together as best she could as her mother went through the worst part of her life. During that time her mother barely got out of bed. It was Cheyenne who stepped up and made breakfast, packed lunches, dinner for her siblings. It was Cheyenne who made sure they got to school okay.

It was Cheyenne who broke down herself in private to Van as she cried over everything going on. Van had been her rock during that time and she ended up loving him so much that they made Elizabeth. It was with Van Cheyenne confessed everything going on with her Mom and how she was so afraid her Mom was not only going dead inside but she was physically dying. She would barely eat or drink anything. She withered away to almost nothing before Cheyenne had to bring Lori Ann in, her Mom's best friend, to help.

Cheyenne believes that it why Van is so protective of her Mom, not only did her Mom take him in as her own son but Van loves her Mom so much that he doesn't want to see that happen again either. Neither could handle seeing the strongest woman they know break down into pieces.

"Mom…" Cheyenne said as she sniffled. "I really think it's important that you talk to her but I understand if you don't want to, it's your choice."

Reba nodded and wiped her tears away again. She knew she had to and she have to do it now or she was never going to do it. "Okay." She whispered in a small voice. She cleaned her face and stepped around her daughter to the bathroom door.

"Now?" Cheyenne asked in shock.

Reba nodded as she placed her hand on the handle of the door. "I have to before I change my mind." She stepped out of the bathroom and straight to the nurse's station to find out where exactly she was staying. "Hello. Could you tell me the room number of Ms. Barbara Jean Booker please?"

The nurse eyed her carefully. "Are you family?"

Reba didn't know why that mattered. They weren't in ICU. She thought it best not to lie. "No but I am taking care of her son, Henry. I need to speak with her. My husband and she were in a car accident together."

The nurse then smiled. "Oh! Right, I'm sorry. She talks about Henry all the time. She's near your husband's room, down the hall, room 207."

"Thank you."

Reba took a deep breath as she passed her daughter and Van without a glance. She walked beyond her husband's door. She tried not to focus on him at the moment. She would try to talk to him again later if she could stand it. She took a step towards the room and paused outside the door.

Could she really do this? Could she really approach the woman that her husband has been seeing on the side? She certainly didn't want to do this but she knew she had to. She needed to. For her sanity.

"Do you want us to go in with you?"

Her daughter's voice broke her thoughts and Reba turned around to see them standing behind her. Reba shook her head. "No, I need to do this alone." Cheyenne nodded and Reba turned back to face the door. She took a deep with and with all the courage she could muster up; she opened Barbara Jean's hospital door.


End file.
